To provide support to the NCBI for information services in the fields of genomics and molecular biology, along with other Trans-NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies. Established in 1988 as a national resource for molecular biology information, NCBI creates public databases, conducts research in computational biology, develops software tools for analyzing genome data, and disseminates biomedical information - all for the better understanding of molecular processes affecting human health and disease